Tu veneno
by Seripa-Kisachi
Summary: SLASH 18! - Grimlock x Bumbleebee - de la nueva serie Robots in Disguise 2015 , la serie aún no se estrenó asi que perdón por las incoherencias futuras. Después de salvar a Grimlock de ser atacado por un deceptcon, Bumblebee se encuentra bajos los efectos de un veneno algo "peculiar". - terminado! espero les guste :3
1. Chapter 1

**Tú veneno**

Grimlock x Bumblebee

Serie: RiD 2015

Sinopsis: Después de salvar a Grimlock de ser atacado por el Decepticon _Quillfire,_Bumblebee se encuentra bajos los efectos de un veneno algo "peculiar"

Warning: +18 a partir del capítulo 2, ¡están advertidos! 

**Capitulo 1**

- ¡Rápido, antes que escape, y no dejen que esas agujas los toquen! - Gritaba liderando un grupo de 4 autobots el auto deportivo amarillo.

Bumblebee, Strongarm y Sideswipe seguían los pasos de un decepticon con forma animaloide llamado Quillfire, este tenía el poder de hacer que de sus espaldas salieran como cristales cuyo contacto directo lo exponía a un veneno, desconocido si es mortal o no.

Una vez emboscado el enemigo este no dejaba de usar, al parecer, su única arma de defensa en contra todos, cuando ya lo creían haber capturado al fin el decepticon descubrió que el más grande de los autobots había descuidado su retaguardia tirando uno de sus cristales hacia él, Bumblebee se había dado cuenta y sin pensarlo dos veces empuja a Grimlock para que éste no sea lastimado haciendo que ambos caigan al suelo.

-Bumblebee, gracias, yo…

En ese momento Bumblebee cae desmayado sobre Grimlock.

-¿Bumblebee?, - sin respuesta - ¿BUMBLEBEE?  
>Strongarm y Sideswipe se encontraban concentrados con el enemigo pero inmediatamente después de escuchar el grito de Grimlock fueron a ver a su yacido líder sobre él, ahora siendo agarrado por el más grande de ellos, dejando escapar al decepticon y concentrándose únicamente en su líder.<p>

-Uno de esos cristales afectó a Bumblebee, y ¡rayos! Ese decepticon escapó – respondió Strongarm acercándose rápidamente a Grimlock que sostenía a Bumblebee entre sus brazos.

-El está… - dijo Sideswipe esperando lo peor, pero un leve gemido y un movimiento de cabeza de parte del deportivo amarillo negaron todas sus sospechas.

-¿dónde es.. estoy?, ¿tú eres…?-decía Bumblebee balbuceando y mirando a todo su alrededor, él aún estaba en los brazos de Grimlock y no parecía importarle. – JAJAJAJAJA –ríe descontroladamente por poco tiempo – Tú, mi salvador, estoy agradecido, pero la princesa se encuentra en otro castillo… - sigue balbuceando Bumblebee pero esta vez mirando y abrazando a Grimlock, este solo lo miraba aun más confundido.

Después de ese pequeño acto Bumblebee queda dormido para asombro y tranquilidad de todos que, aprovechando la oportunidad, se apuraron a llevarlo de nuevo al deshuesadero que les sirve ahora de base.

-Hmm… lo que me temía, el decepticon que lo atacó se llama Quillfire – decía seriamente Fixit, examinando a Bumblebee ya desde su nueva base. – la única cura lo tiene ese decepticon, yo cuidaré de Bumblebee, ustedes vayan e intenten capturar a ese decepticon para tener la cura.

En ese momento Bumblebee despierta y se levanta de golpe, un poco mareado por ese repentino salto, los mira a todos seriamente, los demás le respondían con miradas sorprendidas, después cambia su rostro a uno sonriente.

-¡Escuchan la música, vamos bailen conmigo!  
>Todos los miran sorprendido mientras Bumblebee no dejaba de cantar y bailar una extraña música que parecía que solo él escuchaba.<p>

-Creo que el veneno lo está afectando cada vez peor. – dijo Sideswipe sin dejar de mirar a Bumblebee

-Debemos atrapar al decepticon y buscar la cura, rápido. – dijo Strongarm estando al lado de Sideswipe y sin dejar de mirar a Bumblebee tampoco.

-¡Vayan ahora, el veneno va entrando a su sistema conforme pasa el tiempo y aaarrrggg!. – mientras Fixit hablaba Bumblebee lo agarro de los brazos y lo empezó a hacer girar hasta soltarlo por los aires, en ese momento Grimlock atajo a Bumblebee que no parecía para nada molesto por lo sucedido mientras Strongarm corre a rescatar a Fixit antes que caiga al suelo.

-Ya te lo dije… la prin… - Bumblebee no termina de decir lo que tenía pensado y cae dormido de nuevo.

-Grimlock, quédate con Bumblebee, Fixit ve si puedes hallar una cura o algo así, Sideswipe y yo iremos a buscar a ese Decepticon y lo haremos hablar cueste lo que cueste – Strongarm cierra su puño y sin decir nada más se transforma en modo vehículo y se retira. Sideswipe la mira y tardando un poco en entender haciende la cabeza y se transforma rápidamente en su modo vehículo siguiendo los pasos de Strongarm.

Un poco tiempo después, Bumblebee estaba acostado de nuevo en una camilla improvisada en su, aun más, improvisada base, Grimlock se encontraba en su modo Dino acostado bocabajo mirando fijamente a Bumblebee mientras Fixit veía cosas en la computadora.

Vigilar a Bumblebee era muy aburrido, Grimlock lo sabía, pero no podía dejar que nada malo le pase a ese bot amarillo. Fixit interrumpe el aburrimiento del TRex acercándose a él.

-Necesito que me pases algunas cosas, ven conmigo.

-Pero, Bumblebee…

-Él estará bien, aún no se despertó.

Apenas se alejaron del lugar, Bumblebee abrió un ojo mirando a su alrededor, y levantándose rápidamente de su lugar, miró a los costados y no vió a nadie, solo un montón de espejos que daban su reflejo y el no se pudo sentir más feliz por eso, no dejaba de sonreír y mirarse, giraba sobre su eje, hacia muecas y reía, en ese momento se acercaron Fixit y Grimlock y al ver a ambos Bumblebee se sorprendió, se puso en modo vehículo y salió del lugar.

-¡maldición!, lo hubiéramos atado – dijo fixit con un extraño artefacto en su mano

-iré a buscarlo, lo traeré enseguida – responde seriamente Grimlock mientras, aun en modo dino, corre rápidamente siguiendo el rastro de Bumblebee.

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando Grimlock por fin atrapó a Bumblebee que se encontraba merodeando cerca de un parque de diversiones humano, en donde casi recorre en robot form, es detenido por Grimlock, ya en robot mode.

-Nada de exponernos con los humanos, ¿recuerdas? – decía Grimlock mientras agarraba a Bumblebee de ambos brazos quedando a espaldas de él.

-pero, pero, ¡los juegos!- decía Bumblebee mientras se estrujaba como para intentar liberarse de las garras de Grimlock.

-¡Grimlock, aquí Strongarm!, ¿me copias? – interrumpió una voz en el comunicador. – El decepticon se nos escapó pero le estamos siguiendo el rastro, Fixit se comunicó conmigo y me dijo que quizás encontró la forma de que Bumblebee vuelva a la normalidad mientras tanto intenta detenerlo como puedas, rastrearemos tu posición y te ayudaremos a llevar a Bumblebee a la base,

-¡No si antes encontramos de nuevo a ese decepticon! – interrumpe Sideswipe por el comunicador.

-Strongarm fuera.

Strongarm corta la comunicación antes de que Grimlock pueda decir algo, la verdad estaba más ocupado atajando a Bumblebee que no dejaba de forcejearse y de querer escapar, mientras pensaba en una buena manera de detenerlo, solo se le pudo ocurrir una, teniendo a Bumblebee ya atajado de ambos brazos, este los agarra con fuerza y hecha a Bumblebee al suelo y antes de que él pueda responder, el autobot verde se sienta encima de él.

-Así no escaparás mientras espero a los demás. – dice Grimlock triunfante.

La cara triunfante de Grimlock fue rápidamente cambiada por una de asombro, mirándolo rápidamente hacia abajo en donde tenía a Bumblebee éste vio como él acariciaba su zona pélvica como si se tratara de una almohada.

-Parece ser que no necesitaré del parque de diversiones para divertirme un poco- dijo Bumblebee mirando a Grimlock y sonriendo.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Tu veneno**

**Capitulo 2**

Grimlock x Bee  
>WARING +18<p>

-¿Qué… que estás haciendo, qué quieres decir? – decía Grimlock aún sorprendido por el acto que estaba presenciando debajo suyo.

-Lo que es – se limita a decir el autobot amarillo mientras ríe y sigue acariciando esa zona, incluso empieza a lamer un poco los muslos del bot más grande, haciendo que éste último tiemble un poco y lo mire preocupado. Ese pequeño momento de debilidad fue más que aprovechado por el bot amarillo, que, sin perder tiempo agarra una de las piernas de Grimlock y gira hacia su derecha usando sus piernas como palanca, provocando que el otro, a pesar de su gran tamaño se caiga sentado a un costado y liberando a Bumblebee de su pequeña pero cómoda prisión.

Grimlock, aún estaba sentado, se frotaba su espalda sintiendo el dolor, Bumblebee no era ningún debilucho y lo demostró en ese momento. El bot verde se preparaba para levantarse y agarrar a Bumblebee para que no escape, pero para su sorpresa el otro aprovechó que él se había caído sentado para arrodillarse sobre él, de tal manera que la cara de ambos esté mirándose directamente.

Bumblebee acerca sus brazos a la cabeza de Grimlock y se acerca lentamente, éste último se alejaba de a poco sin dejar de mirarlo e intentó procesar que era lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, ¿por qué no escapaba?, ¿por qué se acercaba tanto?, y más importante aún, ¿por qué una de sus rodillas no dejaba de apretar su zona pélvica?

-Ya lo dije, todo este tiempo mi diversión está aquí, frente mío. – diciendo eso Bumblebee esboza una sonrisa y cruza sus labios con los de Grimlock en un largo, y dispuesto por Bumblebee, profundo beso. Grimlock no responde a nada, él aún intentaba procesar que estaba pasando en ese lugar y más aún con Bumblebee, éste no estaba actuando como siempre y todo es culpa de ese veneno.

Bumblebee deja de besarlo haciendo correr un poco de saliva entre ambos, no se dejaban de mirar a los ojos, cuando los de Bee cambiaron a unos decisivos y con ambas manos empujó a Grimlock para que cayera al suelo boca arriba, éste, aún sorprendido, no pudo responder de otra manera que no sea cayendo, Bumblebee se acomodó encima de él, no sin ser accidental el hecho de que ambas zonas pélvicas estaban peligrosamente cerca.

Grimlock rápidamente se disponía a ponerse de pie nuevamente, cuando, una vez más la agilidad y destreza del bot amarillo lo ganaron, con una velocidad digna de un scout Bumblebee usa su mano izquierda como base para girar su cuerpo y estira su pierna derecha para dar una patada por el mentón de Grimlock, haciendo que este no pueda levantarse, el golpe fue muy leve, fríamente calculado por el scout, Grimlock sabía que no era la intención lastimarlo, pero se notaba que el otro tenía un plan en mente.

-vamos, lo sentí apenas te sentaste encima mío, muéstrame eso que tienes escondido aquí. – dice Bee mientras besa y busca el spike de Grimlock. Como obedeciendo las órdenes de su líder el spike de Grimlock se revela ante su líder, éste último sorprendido por el tamaño y dureza que ya poseía mucho antes de que él se pusiera a jugar con él de la manera que tenía pensado.

Sin pensarlo mucho Bumblebee agarra el spike de Grimlock y lo lame, lenta y cautelosamente, explorándolo como buen scout, analizando cuales son las zonas que emitían pequeños pero notables temblores al cuerpo de Grimlock y reaccionando a ellos, hace tiempo que él dejo de oponer resistencia, al ver que los planes del bot amarillo eran cualquier otra cosa menos escapar y viendo como lo tiene bajo su total control, Grimlock solo se limita a observar acostado como Bumblebee disfruta de su spike y como éste se está alegrando cada vez más por la atención que está recibiendo.

Bumblebee, al ver que Grimlock ya no forcejeaba más alejo su pie de su mentón, sin dejar de saborear ese Spike imponente, dando una última lamida y asegurando que el spike esté en su punto máximo, deja de meterlo en la boca, Grimlock despierta de su "trance" y lo mira como queriendo volver en sí. Poco tiempo le duró su momento de lucidez porque lo que alcanzó a ver fue el valve de Bumblebee listo para recibir semejante carga dándole un espectáculo de primera fila, antes de que éste lo pueda agarrar Bumblebee gira y lo mira fijamente, acto seguido se sienta cerca del spike de Grimlock y sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, agarra el miembro de Grimlock y lentamente lo va metiendo en su valve, Grimlock se levanta apoyándose por sus codos pero mirando preocupado por Bumblebee ya que este gemía de dolor por cada entrada que hacia el enorme spike de Grimlock, soltando este último unos buenos gemidos que hacían sonreír al scout amarillo.

-¿crees que no puedo soportar algo de dolor?- dice entre gemidos Bumblebee.

Grimlock, en un intento de ayudar a su líder consigue levantar su parte superior siendo apoyado solo por su mano izquierda, ese movimiento medio brusco hizo que Bee se sentara de una en el spike de Grimlock ocasionándole un grito mezclando dolor/placer, mirando hacia el cielo con la boca abierta, sus cálculos estaban herrados, el tamaño era mayor de lo que esperaba y que mejor forma de averiguarlo.

Grimlock sintió como algo que se rompía y rápidamente agarro de ambos brazos a Bumblebee

-¿estás bien? – dijo con tono preocupado

-jajaja – esboza una pequeña sonrisa mientras lo abraza nuevamente del cuello. – ¿acaso no he demostrado ya que soy más fuerte de lo que aparento?  
>Acto seguido Bumblebee empieza a moverse haciendo que la spike de Grimlock entre y salga de su valve, cada vez más rápido Grimlock ya no podía aguantarlo más, él estaba dejando que su líder haga todo el trabajo y eso tenía que cambiar. Ahora Grimlock se arrodilla haciendo que Bumblebee caiga al suelo y sin mediar palabra embiste contra el bot amarillo de una manera ruda y bestial, la única manera que él conoce y que sabe que, viendo la cara y la excitación de su compañero, nunca falla en dar resultado.<p>

-Yo.. argg. Grimlock.. yo.. me.. ahh- no podía mediar palabra ni mucho menos hacer una oración, la cara de excitación de Bumblebee reflejaba que él estaba a punto de correrse, suerte para Grimlock ya que de tantos juegos él no podía aguantarlo por mucho tiempo más.

Entre gemidos y embestidas Grimlock dio su último esfuerzo y acabó dentro de Bumblebee, justo a tiempo ya que el spike de Bumblebee no soportaba más liberar su carga.

Grimlock quita lentamente su spike del valve de Bumblebee, y este se recuesta por su pecho, cayéndose rendido, Grimlock se preocupa y lo mira pensando que se había desmayado, pero no, solo esta descansando y al rato se queda dormido. El solo lo mira tiernamente y lo abraza, no entiende muy bien lo que pasó pero no puede estar más feliz por ello. Acto seguido, procede a limpiarlo y de paso a él para llevarlo cargado, al puro estilo novia, el estilo que él ya estaba acostumbrado y ahora lo estaba masterizando a la base.

Tiempo después, ya en la base Strongarm, Sideswipe, Grimlock y Fixit miran a Bumblebee que se encontraba completamente recuperado y despierto, sentado en la cama provisoria donde anteriormente estaba

-En serio, ¿te sientes mejor?, perdónanos, no pudimos encontrar al que te hizo esto – dijo Strongarm acercándose a Bumblebee mirándolo preocupadamente.

-Sí, me siento mejor y Fixit dice que el veneno salió completamente de mi sistema

-No tengo idea como, pero por lo que llegué a leer el veneno de ese decepticon se concentra en una zona y al ser liberado de ese lugar cura al infectado, aunque – Fixit hace como si se rascara su cabeza – no pude calcular en donde estaba el veneno, ¿no te habrás lastimado en serio?

-Estoy bien, ya lo dije, además solo recuerdo que fui hacia al parque, creo que cuando Grimlock me detuvo me noqueó porque no recuerdo nada más, quizás de esa manera el veneno salió de alguna forma, ¿verdad?  
>Grimlock solo asiente, Sideswipe miraba toda la situación como añadiendo cabos sueltos y sacando sus propias, pero acertadas conclusiones.<p>

-Bueno, ya que estoy bien, mejor sigamos viendo más rastros de decepticons, ese último aún anda suelto y tengo asuntos pendientes con él.. yo.. aarrggh – Bumblebee intenta levantarse pero se sienta rápidamente. – Creo que la caída fue más fuerte de lo que pensé, no me deja de doler – decía mientras se acariciaba su parte trasera muy cerca de ciertas zonas que tuvieron contactos hace algunas horas.

Strongarm ayuda a levantarse a Bumblebee y ambos se retiran con Fixit, dejando a Grimlock y a Sideswipe a solas.

-Así que, ¿cómo ayudaste a Bumblebee a "deshacerse" de todo el veneno, eh? – la mirada y el tono de Sideswipe lo decía todo, Grimlock fue un libro abierto al recibir tan inesperada pregunta.

-¡Aja!, ¡lo sabía!, así que como para que no pudiera caminar normalmente, jaja, te felicito – le da un pequeño golpe al brazo de Grimlock en una altura que él pudiera agarrar, el otro solo lo mira en silencio y cuando estaba por decir algo Sideswipe lo interrumpe. – No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, bien hecho amigo, salvaste la vida de nuestro líder y de paso te encargaste de romper su sello, ¡dos pájaros de un tiro! – hace la señal de la victoria y le guiña un ojo.

-Espera, su… sello… él… - Grimlock no dejaba de mirarlo sorprendido y de una manera que encogió los hombros y bajó los brazos, casi como para quedarse a la altura de Sideswipe.

-¿qué, no lo sabías?, pero claro, como lo vas a saber. – se golpea su cabeza con la mano. – Bumblebee fue parte del equipo prime y paso por muchas misiones, apenas llegó a cybertron no tuvo tiempo para nada, creo que es el único bot que conozco que nunca se dio un tiempo para él, si entiendes lo que digo – esboza una pícara sonrisa para el aún mas asombro de Grimlock que no sólo ahora tenía que pensar en cómo decirle a Bumblebee lo que había pasado sin que éste lo mate, a esto hay que agregarle el hecho de que él había roto su "sello" y no tenía forma de decírselo.

-Bueno, ustedes me hubieran detenido si llegaban al tiempo acordado, nunca llegaron, ¿qué les pasó?, - dijo Grimlock intentando recuperarse de su asombro.

-Este… bueno, teníamos que encontrar al decepticon y casi le recuperamos el rastro, y bueno – miraba por todos lados como intentando leer algo que lo haga salir de esa pregunta. – casi lo atrapamos y ya se nos hizo tarde, ¿qué pasaría si llega a afectar a uno de nosotros, o a una…? – mira de un lado para otro - ¿…Grimlock…? – Sideswipe miró a todos lados y ya no estaba nadie.

Grimlock se convirtió a su modo TRex y salió del lugar antes de que él se diera cuenta. Se pierde en sus pensamientos mientras se recuesta a descansar un poco lejos de todos, tuvo suficiente por el día de hoy y estaba exhausto, hundido en sus pensamientos llegó a la conclusión que ahora tiene una importante misión que cumplir: capturar al decepticon y ¡encontrar más de ese veneno!

**Fin**


End file.
